


[he feels like Atlas; forever holding up the weight of the sky]

by blurring_the_lines



Series: at the end of it all [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Will's POV, as usual, he's sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: Will
Relationships: Will Solace & Lee Fletcher & Michael Yew
Series: at the end of it all [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166720
Kudos: 15





	[he feels like Atlas; forever holding up the weight of the sky]

all those deaths.

all those people he couldn’t save.

all those  _ kids _ he couldn’t save.

that’s all they were.

(kids)

**that’s all he is. a kid.**

the gods expect them to do their bidding

the kids expect them to know better

_ why did they have to be in charge? _

of

**W**

**A**

**R**

of

**B**

**L**

**O**

**O**

**D**

**S**

**H**

**E**

**D**

of

**K**

**I**

**L**

**L**

**I**

**N**

**G**

{even if they are monsters}

news flash: it makes them feel like the monsters

all those deaths

reminds him of his brothers

_ Lee and Michael _

**he misses them**

-they-were-better-than-he-was-

at the whole leader thing, at the whole healing thing, at the whole everything

_ =come=back= _

_ we need you _

all those people he couldn’t save

weighs on him

[he feels like Atlas; forever holding up the weight of the sky]

he couldn’t save them

**he can’t save them**

*on his permanent record*

^forever^

all those  _ kids _ he couldn’t save

#that’s all they were#

it makes him want to b.r.e.a.k.d.o.w.n

but he can’t afford to.

because now,

**_they need him._ **


End file.
